The hunger games
Story mode include 5 games. The last one being an intense and twisted quell and the difficulty increasing each games you play. You have an objective but many puzzles and side missions to do before you can jump to the fight. The fights work in an HP style of gaming, until they're weakened and down for the coup de grace. You could customize your character to fit your needs, but they must be different each games to keep it normal. You could follow your character's story from a typical week, up to the reapings, into training and interviews up to the games. A typical week This will serve as a tutorial leading up to the reapings. You will be able to explore the districts and free roam, but peacekeepers will serve as the only killable enemies in this. . You will have a dream where you get reaped for the games. The reapings will have no real interaction and would rather serve as a place to create a backstory for your character. Before the game starts, you type in your name. Typing in your name would lead to the escort calling out that name. The camera would pan over to your character, where you could customize it's appearance, age, gender, overall alliance, personality experience levels and token before going up on stage. Then, your character would wake up and then the tutorial would begin Reapings The reapings will have no real interaction and would rather serve as a place to create a backstory for your character. When your character's name is called, you will have the option to react in different ways. There will be 5 reactions. Joy, despair, anger, sorrow, or nothing. Dpending on your personality and choice, the backstory will be revealed. The backstory just provides a burst of life into your avatar. Then, the next tribute would be reaped. Depending on which gender you chose for these games, the next tribute reaped will of course be the opposite. As the escort gives a final speech, you get 10 seconds to offer an alliance to your district partner. Alliances Now, on the train ride your mentor will ask what you plan on being in these games. Your response will depend on your choice, you can choose to be a career, simple tribute, or an anti-career. The alliances serve as a difficulty level. Careers having the upper hand makes it easier to play, a simple tribute takes more recruiting and strategy but is still easy. Then, you have the hardest difficulty which is an anti-career. The anti-careers take a lot of recruiting, strategy, and fighting. The stronger careers will be constantly after you, making it hard to be able to roam around and learn the map quickly. The fighting will also take longer and be harder to avoid. Simply put, Career is easy mode, simple is normal mode, and anti-career is hard mode. An extreme mode will be available to those who complete the Quell arena, which will be known as a "wanted man" tribute. This has no options for an alliance, max enemy status and the interview options will be limited. Training Training will serve as the platform for your social interaction for the games. What you do affects who's attention you get and which tributes become your enemies. The training revolves around many missions and mini-games to raise experience in different things, which will all impact your individual training scores. For example, if you fill up your knife throwing experience, the IT will revolve around knife throwing. Social interactions count here as well, you can try to reduce conflicts or raise intimidation, recruit allies or make enemies. There will be a status box indicating what different districts/alliances/tributes think about you, letting you have the personal option of recruiting them, reducing conflict or intimidating them. You can pick fights to raise intimidation (depending if you win or lose the fight), or teach tributes how to do something correctly to gain trust. You could show off to a tribute to make enemies, or talk about personal things to reduce conflict. However, interaction with certain tributes affects social levels with other tributes. If you talk with a career when you're an anti-career on good terms, some members of your alliance might lose trust. In individual training the format will be like a hack and slash game. You can attack any dummies you want in different ways depending on which button combinations you press. Your levels will go up from a training score of zero up to twelve depending on carnage, strategy, combos and overall safety. Again, raising some categories will decrease others if you aren't careful. When your score is revealed, the notification box will update you on final statuses with the rest of the tributes and alliances. Interviews This will be a multiple choice session with a timer in the style of an RPG game. What you say gets your certain sponsors, and so on. No tribute statuses will be affected by this to ensure that the player can focus on sponsors instead of competition. The Games You have a time limit until you finish lootng a crate, and you can only choose three weapons from a weapons rack inside the corcnucopia. If you get into conflict, there will be a quicktime cutscene where you press a random button combination to counter the attack. The bloodbath will last only 50 seconds until it switches into an HP gameplay. Once in HP gameplay, you can roam the arena with your alliance (if you made one) and encounter different challenges, missions and collectibles. The day ends when you finish a mission or kill a certain tribute. The artificial intelligence will provide encounters between the computer tributes, as if they were real people and not bots with a radar looking for you. You have a detection meter and options on wether or not to have your alliance follow you. Your status, inventory and health will appear in a Minecraft style, and you can take enviromental damage like fall damage, drowning, stamina and so on When in an alliance, you can kill anyone in the alliance but it will cause the rest of the alliance to attack you. This will also reduce you to a loner status and leave you to try and find other loners to recruit into a smaller alliance. Looting dead tributes is permitted. Feasts will happen when 6 tributes are left, regardless. The way this works will revolve around stealth and detection. You will notice all the other tributes hiding, but they won't see you unless your detection goes up. You can use leftover crates or racks to hide and lower detection until you reach your bag. You can have the option to "blind bag" another tribute's bag, but that will make your detection meter fill up instantly and trigger the rest of the tributes to come out. Mutts are going to be different, depending on the arena's theme, and will have different ways to eliminate them. If it is a bear mutt, it might have to be pure counter attacks, but if they are tracker jackers, they must be taken out from a distance. Winning the games lets you unlock the next annual games, and your overall perfomance will be posted online with gameplay time IF there is an internet connection provided. Game Over Of course, if your tribute dies it will be a game over and you will be taken back to the story mode screen. You will restart from the bloodbath but it will be without any items you gained beforehand. Basically saying, if you lose, you get a fresh start. Multiplayer Multiplayer could follow the same format as single player, but of course just jump right into the games. Rankings will be posted online and so on. DLC The DLC could be annual, and add another arena into the games. The ampount of annual games would not be defined. The DLC will also add new weapons, character creation options and/or tools for your tribute to use in either Story Mode, Multiplayer or both. Category:Game